characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakuya Izayoi
Sakuya Izayoi '''is a recurring character in the Touhou Project series. Background Sakuya Izayoi is the chief maid in Remilia Scarlet's mansion. Sadly for her, her underlings are all useless, so she has to do most of the work herself. She occasionally teams up with Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame to solve problems that could put her mistress in danger. Her real name, as well as her origins, are unknown, and she may have been named by Remilia. Powers & Abilities * '''Chronokinesis: '''Sakuya has the ability to manipulate time to her will. She can stop it, speed it up, slow it down, reverse it, control her foes' age, and even erase it completely. * '''Manipulation of Space: To a certain degree, Sakuya is capable of warping space. She uses this to make the Scarlet Mansion bigger on the inside than on the outside. * Flight: '''Just like all Touhou characters, Sakuya can fly freely through the battlefield. * '''Danmaku: Sakuya can fire an insane amount of projectiles at the same time, and these bullets are powerful enough to casually dispatch weaker enemies and destroy structures. * Paradox Creation: '''Sakuya can compress time and space around herself or an object to make future and past exist at the same time, thus creating multiple versions of said object at the same time. This can be used to create copies of herself and her knives, or even to erase enemy projectiles from existence. * '''Skill Cards ** Bounce, No Bounce: Sakuya fires knives that bounce on all sorts of surfaces. ** Close-up Magic: Jumps as knives spin around her. The enemy will be cut if they touch them. ** Dancing Star Sword: Knives float around and attack in sync, turning into bullets. ** Magic Star Sword: Sakuya fires knives and speeds them up. ** Misdirection: Throws knives, which then multiply and fly towards the opponent. The knives will try to hit the opponent on the sides, and will catch the opponent off guard as they are attempting to run. ** Parallel Brane: Sakuya fires invisible knives. The knives start to become visible as they move. ** Perfect Maid: After being attacked by an enemy, she moves aside in an instant and surrounds them with knives. ** Propelling Silver: Sakuya surrounds herself with knives, which act as a shield of sorts. ** Sight of Distant Blade: Sakuya fires a knife that stops in midair, but resumes its movement after a couple of seconds. ** Vanishing Everything: Sakuya stops time and teleports. * Spell Cards ** Silver Sign - Silver Bound: Sakuya fires many knives that bounce around the battlefield. Although weak, they're extremely hard to avoid. ** Illusion Sign - Killer Doll: Sakuya surrounds herself with dozens of knives, which she then throws at the enemy simultaneously. ** Time Sign - Perfect Square: Sakuya slows down time and throws several knives that stay still, but resume movement as soon as Sakuya removes the spell. ** Time Sign - Imaginary Vertical Time: '''Sakuya throws a knife, but a distortion in space-time causes it to multiply. ** '''Light Speed - C. Ricochet: Sakuya throws a knife that reflects at lightspeed. ** Buriallusion - Phantasmic Killer: Sakuya summons several dozens of knives, which home on the enemy from every possible direction. ** Scarred Soul - Soul Sculpture: Sakuya's eyes turn red and she goes into a berserk mode, where her speed and range increase greatly. ** Speed Sign - Luminous Richochet: '''Knife that reflects back and forth across the screen repeatedly. ** '''Time Sign - Sakuya’s Special Stopwatch: Sakuya projects special fields. If a foe steps inside these fields, their movements will slow down. ** Bewitched Sword - Silver Blade: Makes her knives slow down time when hitting the enemy. ** Bewitched Weapon - Another Dimension of Silver: Sakuya casts a barrier that protects her from most enemy projectiles. ** Sakuya's World: Sakuya stops time for as long as she wants. Equipment * Knives: Sakuya carries an infinite amount of knives that she can either fire as projectiles, or use as melee weapons, though she prefers the former. All of her knives are made of silver, so they deal more damage to unholy creatures. * Jack the Ludo Bile - Jack The Ripper: A pair of orbs that follow Sakuya around and fire knives automatically. It fires multiple knives in several directions at the same time. * Misdirection - Power Direction: Another pair of orbs similar to Jack The Ripper, but it shoots many knives in a straight direction. * Lunar Dial: A stopwatch that she can use to stop time. She can also use it as a projectile that freezes time for an enemy. Feats Strength *Has fought against Reimu, Marisa, Remilia, and many others. *Can go toe-to-toe with Hong Meiling, one of the best hand-to-hand fighters in the series. *Had a magic showdown with Patchouli, one of the best magic users in the series. Speed *Stated to move faster than the speed of light. *Can move in tandem with Utsuho Reiuji's projectiles, which move as fast as light. *Stopped lightning in midair. *Can keep up with Youmu Konpaku, whose attacking speed is labeled at one quarter the speed of light Durability *Can tank hundreds of attacks from Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame. *Can survived being impaled by knives. *Can take attacks from Cirno, whose attacks are at Absolute Zero. *Can take attacks from Utsuho Reiuji's miniature stars. *Withstood strikes from Tenshi, who can create earthquakes and raise the ground. Skill *Helped Patchouli Knowledge create a spaceship. *Mastered time manipulation, which, as stated by Marisa, takes 60+ years to master. Weaknesses *Even though she can reverse time, she can't reverse effects or cure wounds. Fun Facts * The Name Sakuya means "Flowering Night" while Izayoi means "Sixteenth Night". * Sakuya is considered to be a homage to Dio Brando from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. * She's theorized to be a vampire hunter. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Time Manipulators Category:Knife Wielders Category:Video Game Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Completed Profiles Category:Humans Category:Ninja Category:Maid